Leaper Children
by Storm Herder
Summary: A crazy gang leader? A nervous assistant? Read the stories of the Leaper Children Gang of Spargus.
1. The Gang

--Leaper Children--ch 1—

Eruka looked around desperately into Spargus's night.

_No leapers! Arg!_

Lately they just seemed to disappear if you left them outside by themselves too long.

_I guess I'm just going to have to make one of my little lackeys watch mine for me next time, and I'm going to need to enlarge the leaper pens too, and post more guards._

"Oh well, I'm off to find a leaper. Because because because …of the wonderful things it does!" she sung very randomly and skipped into the darkness.

--TimepasscuaseisaysoNekogetmeadanish!—

The leaper children's headquarters were, well, like the Haven Underground's headquarters, but bigger! Not that anybody there at the moment had ever seen the underground headquarters. They were all Spargus born.

Instead of rows of beds like the underground HQ, there were shelves of guns of all shapes and sizes. In the large main room posters of leapers covered the wall along with the green and black of the Leaper Children's flag. The floor was littered with chairs, which, at the moment, were occupied.

Eruka stood at the head of the room; her black and green striped bandana wrapped around her forehead right below her short, black, spiky hair. She wore a large black trench coat, which concealed her dark baggy pants and dark red shirt. Combat boots and open fingered gloves were practically hidden beneath the other clothes.

Defiantly not something you see waste landers wearing everyday.

On her back was a huge gun. Not a soul had ever seen her use that gun, she seemed to prefer her two smaller guns she kept strapped to the sides of her legs.

She scoured the room with her hazel eyes, waiting for silence. Slowly the crowd of people turned their attention to her and fell silent; the meeting began.

"You!" Eruka said pointing at a random young boy with large goggles and scruffy purple hair, "What is your name?"

"Me? Uhmm….Neko!" Neko exclaimed surprised.

"Good. You are now my assistant and will assist me," Eruka stated mater of factly.

" Oh..Okay…" he stuttered.

"Now," she said turning her attention back to the crowd, "we are going on a mission next month, outside of the city, to get more leapers. This means that pens will need to be enlarged. See to it that this is done. Also, more guards must be posted." She said to no one in particular, "And I need a team to come with me out to the ruins for the leapers. You must be good at shooting and at driving. Now away with all of you! Shoo, shoo!" she ended, making wild hand gestures at them.

Turning she called Neko's name and motioned him over.

"Yes ma'am?" he muttered embarrassed. He had never really spoken directly to the gang leader before.

"There will be a lot of responsibilities for you, now that you are my assistant, and please don't call me ma'am or I will have to beat you with my gun. Have you ever killed any one before?"

He nodded, confused at the sudden change in subject and her innocent expression on her face.

"Well, don't worry, you'll have much more experience by the time I'm through with you!" Eruka finished happily.

Neko backed away slowly, nodding.

"See you after dinner!" she said waving.

---

Next time on leaper children! (the written version not to be confused with the TV mini series that doesn't exist!)

---

Neko thought he was going to die. Truly he did. Eruka was laughing hysterically and driving a dune buggy.

"That was a big sand dune huh?" the hysterical laughter continued.

Neko nodded and tried not to throw up…

--

Now tune in next time only after leaving a review!

(Or I will beat you with my oversized gun, I mean, no, that's horribly violent, so please, review.)


	2. Jules Explosives

This is not what was going to happen. That will happen next chapter.Eruka hates Pronouns. By the way, Harpy is Eruka's Leaper.This story is very violent. Sadistic, even.

Leaper Children-ch. 2-

Eruka bounced up and down atop her leaper, Harpy. They had to be careful now; this was Tylo territory, '_ooooh, spooky'._ The Tylo gang, the Leaper Children's rival people, were going to die to night. Eruka was going to have fun.

Just recently the Tylo gang had taken over a portion of Leaper Children territory. So, of course, Eruka was taking it personally. She was going to retake the territory, and more.

_Maybe I should take their leapers, too. More leapers is always a good thing._

"Neko, why are we in these disguises? They itch!" Eruka suddenly exclaimed.

"It was your idea." Neko stated, giving her a funny look.

"Oh….well…..They don't itch that much." She muttered, staring at the bright yellow and black gloves and scarf that adorned her body. She made sure that she could still reach her guns; with all this crap on she could barely move.

Turning the corner, they came upon the lost territory, and a group of Tylos. Marching right up to them, Eruka looked around at their faces.

"Which one of you is in charge?" She asked bluntly.

"I am." Said a blue-haired muscle man…dressed in yellow.

"I have been sent to relieve you and your men from your post." Eruka said, barely containing her laughter at man's appearance.

"What's the password then?" the man asked smugly.

After thinking for a moment, Eruka pulled out her gun, shot him in the head and said, "How's that for a password?"

Chaos ensued.

Neko was the first to react. Pulling out his gun, a nice big rapid-fire Vulcan, Neko nailed another guy in the chest. Eruka drew her other pistol, kicked her leaper into a charge, and proceeded to wreck havoc.

A woman ran at her from the left, Harpy sidestepped and swung its tail out, catching the woman in the ribs. Hearing a satisfying crunch, Eruka glanced behind her to see a man sneaking up on her, but her twin pistols took care of him effectively. They turned towards Neko, watching him take out a big blonde man.

_He has become quite adept at fighting lately. He is a good assistant._

Suddenly whirling, Harpy snapped out at a small, black-haired man, catching his forearm with her teeth. As the he screamed in both shock and pain, Eruka stared at him coldly, then glanced at the knife in his hand. Bringing her pistols up, she took aim at his forehead. Glancing back at the knife, she lowered her aim, and fired right at his kneecaps.

_I bet that was painful._ She thought. His screams of agony only proved that more.

Slowly, the gunshots faded as the last of the Tylo ran off, dragging their wounded comrades to 'safety'. They even left their leapers! Many Tylo had died today, many bodies to clean up. Eruka grinned.

_A great job for my assistant to handle, he should get used to doing all sorts of odd jobs for me._

"Neeeekkkkooooo….." She drawled.

"What? What? What!" he shouted, turning his head every which way. "Oh, you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said.

"Nothing ma'am." he said

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME MA'AM!" she shouted.

"Sorry, Eruka." he muttered.

"Whatever. Anyway, clean up here and make sure there are plenty of people to guard the area. Report back to headquarters for tea and cookies later." she said, turning her leaper around and trotting away.

"Great." he mumbled, staring at the bloody mass before him. "Just great."

LaddyDaddyDaDaarghapagebreak

Later, at the HQ….

"Neko, get me a Danish!" Eruka shouted, "Now!"

Neko stared across the table at her, a cookie stuffed in his mouth. He slowly passed a platter of danishes over to her out-stretched hand.

"Thank you." She said smiling, taking a big bite. "You know what Neko?"

"What?"

"Danishes taste horrible." She said, sliding them back across the table at him. He just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So, leaper raid tomorrow." He stated, stuffing another cookie into his mouth.

"Yep." Eruka said. Forgetting her dislike of danishes, she took another bite.

Neko gave up on ever having a sane conversation with her, and stuffed yet another cookie into his mouth, and chocked. Eruka just stared.

Suddenly, a strange man burst into the room, shouting, "I have a message for you ma'am…. Is he okay?" pointing at the slightly blue Neko.

"Him? He's fine, now what's the message about? Make it fast, you're interrupting my tea and cookie time." She said very seriously.

"Jules says:" the man started, taking out a piece of paper, "Your C7H5(NO3)3 and C3H5O3(NO2)3 is ready." He finished. " The papers kind of burnt.

"Joy! My explosives!" Eruka squealed, jumping up. "Where are they?"

"Right outside her house, ma'am." The messenger replied.

"Why does he get to call you ma'am?" Neko whined, finally able to breath.

"I SAID, DON'T CALL ME MA'AM!"

anotherpagebreakNekodidyoueatallthecookies

Outside Jules's house….

Whistling happily, Eruka walked down the street. Suddenly, a dark figure stepped out of a side alley. It was a young woman, Tylo by the looks of it. She was wearing the cheerleader version of a Tylo outfit. You know, yellow miniskirt, black tank top, and matching striped scarf. Oh yeah, and a gigantic gun strapped to her back, a blaster rifle.

"I, Cassie of the Tylo, challenge you to a duel. You will pay for what you did."

"Unfortunately, the Heart of the Cards is not with you, I accept." Eruka said happily. Nothing was going to keep her from her explosives today. The preppy Tylo gave her a funny look and removed her gun from her back.

"Okay, fine, this is how it's going to work. We'll stand fifteen paces apart. I'll count to three, and when I say 'go', we'll shoot. Whoever lives wins." Cassie said smugly.

They counted their paces, and Eruka took out her guns. Cassie began to count, Eruka spun around and crouched, pointing her guns at Cassie's black and red streaked head comically. At number two, though, Cassie turned and shot, missing horribly. Confused, she looked down at the smirking Eruka.

"You never said when to turn around, only when to shoot. But I guess it doesn't matter now." Two shots rang out into the night and Cassie slumped to the ground, two bleeding holes in her forehead.

Jules poked her head out the door. "You going to clean that up?" she asked, glancing at the corpse.

"Eventually. But first, where are my explosives?" Eruka

Jules led her into the house, past the uncomfortable couch and up a ladder. On the ground there lay large crates, marked with scribbled warning signs. They contained TNT and nitroglycerin (Dynamite).

"So watcha gonna use them for?" Jules asked curiously.

"Well, I'm doing a leaper raid tomorrow, and we need to blow the pen surrounding them." Eruka replied, happy at the thought of all the leapers she was going to be getting.

"Do you really need this much? There's a lot of it." Jules said, raising an eyebrow.

"You can never have too much of a good thing…. Hey, why are there burn marks everywhere?" Eruka asked confusedly.

"Well… I was experimenting with some of the samples, and, well….. Just look!" Jules said frustratingly.

Giving her a funny look, Eruka picked up the crates, lowered them down the ladder and took off. She whistled as she walked down the dark alleys, nearly dropping the crates from time to time, but she finally made it back to the HQ. Carefully placing the crates in a corner, she went through a 'secret' door in the wall. Her room was on the far end of the hall that was located behind the 'secret' door. After throwing off her clothes, she laid down and was instantly asleep.

-

That 'secret' door isn't really secret, everyone knows about it, but Eruka just likes to call it secret/

Hey, that's the second chapter. Next chapter is the leaper raid. Yay Leapers! Isn't Harpy cool? She is a really powerful, really smart leaper. Eruka's 'warrior' leaper, if you will. Please read and review! Oh yeah, in the fourth chapter (I think) there is going to be some metal heads, like those big rhino ones and the many legged ones that shoot! Yay!


End file.
